


Yahtzee

by Lucings



Category: Scandinavia and the World
Genre: Board Games, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucings/pseuds/Lucings
Summary: The Scandinavians play Yahtzee. I suck at writing, but I'm bored.
Kudos: 3





	Yahtzee

"Your turn." Norway gave him the cup. They'd been playing for a while now, Sweden was certain that Denmark was cheating somehow. Right now, the Dane was in the lead. All he needed was a-

"YAHTZEE!" Denmark exclaimed, almost slapping his beer off the table in excitement. "What'd I say Svenske, you SUCK!" 

Sweden rolled his eyes and sipped his beer, annoyed at his antics. "You got lucky…" He looked at the points. Norway wasn't even done with the top ones, and he'd already crossed out 3 winnings. 

"No way, that was pure skill… you wouldn't know anything about that though..." He teased, grinning when he got the desired effect. Sweden glared, and crumbled the used pointscheme, writing their names on top with a pencil. "Best outta 10."

Norway exaggerated a groan, banging his head on the table. "This game is never gonna end!"


End file.
